


Technicalities

by ronanisgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era, sassy!Mcgonagall, sassy!Sirius, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanisgay/pseuds/ronanisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius debates with Mcgonagall the techincalities of the 'no being out of bed at night rule' if he's levitating down the corridor in his bed.<br/>Inspired by this post: https://instagram.com/p/BIO8xe_hEme/</p><p>Not a good summary but</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4 am and this is just a shitty drabble I wrote that doesn't make much sense but oh well

‘Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew what on earth are you doing in the corridor at 1 am?!’ Mcgonagall asked them , sounding incredibly frustrated at having to deal with the marauders antics yet again.  
‘Well Professor, as you can see’, Sirius started, gesturing at the levitating bed he was currently sat on, ‘We are still in our beds so technically we aren't breaking the rules.’  
‘I can see that Mr Black’, Mcgonagall snapped, ‘However you should be in beds that are planted firmly on the the floor of your dorm room.’  
‘Is that the case Professor? Because in the rulebook it only states that, and this is a direct quote from the rulebook, “students are not permitted to be out of bed during the night”, it doesn’t say anything about where that bed should or that it has to be fixed in one place.’ Sirius says with a smirk whilst James, Peter and Remus are attempting (and failing) to hold back their laughter. Mcgonagall thought for a moment before replying, ‘This is also a direct quote from the yearbook Mr Black, “use of magic in corridors is not permitted by those under the age of 17”, which none of you are’, her glare aimed at all four marauders, ‘Furthermore’, she continued, not giving Sirius the opportunity to respond, ‘I am sure that whatever nefarious activity requires you to be out of bed at such an ungodly hour would also force me to take points from gryffindor, however I’m willing to pretend this didn’t happen if you go back to your dorm and stay there for the rest of the night.’ She said in a tone that ground Sirius’ protests to a halt.  
‘Fine, Fine’, they all grumbled as they levitated back to the gryffindor dorms.


End file.
